Diabulus in música
by Patonejo
Summary: Lo sabía, muy en el fondo, Camus sabía que iremediablemente moriría en ese lugar, percibiendo el roce de aquel hombre que le envenenaba el corazón... Camus x Milo, yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de su mangaka y autor Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he tomado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación. Las letras que aparecen separando los párrafos corresponden a la canción "Diabulus in música" del grupo español Mago de Oz.

**Advertencias:** Este fic posee conteido yaoi de Milo x Camus y escenas de rape, y en universo alternativo si este contenido no es de tu agrado agradecería de ante mano que no lo leyeras. Escribo por entretención, así que no pretendo sabotear los gustos de los lectores.

**Notas autora:** Este fic es antiguo, fue concebido el 15 de octubre del año 2007 para la convocatoria "12 maneras de asesinar a Camus de Acuario" del club de Camus x Milo "Por que tu hielo es mi vida y tu veneno mi muerte" de foros miarroba, por lo que tengo que establecer que las personalidades de los caballeros pueden resultar bastante diferente a la del manga original.

Dedicado a Fliss y a mi Hermana.

* * *

**Diabulus in música**

_"Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ese fue su infierno._

_Otro, sí, y esa fue su condena"_

_-Robert Burton-_

-¡Atención, atención!- la radio se encontraba encendida a un volumen moderado. Los dedos huesudos y pálidos del conductor rozaban ligeramente el vidrio protector de aquella máquina. La sintonía parecía haber captado un aviso de último minuto.- El delincuente es muy peligroso, repito: extremadamente peligroso. Si usted lo identifica por favor aléjese de él.- a continuación brindaron los datos físicos de aquel individuo. El conductor sonrió sarcásticamente, a medida que llevaba la punta de su dedo índice a su boca. Una pequeña herida sobresalía de aquella piel demasiado blanquecina.

Una gota de sangre escurrió desde la comisura de su mentón. El sabor amargo logró complacerlo más de lo que cualquier ser humano podría siquiera imaginar.

-Las personas son bastante torpes- su lengua se movió encolerizada en el interior de su boca. Sus dientes blancos brillaron al compás de las luces del retrovisor. Una música metálica surgió de la radio y aumentó su volumen. A continuación, el sujeto dejó que su rostro se reflejara en aquel vidrio. Luciendo una bonita cabellera rubia y bastante larga, y una sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquier individuo.

Sus ojos claros resplandecían seductoramente frente al espejo, hasta que misteriosamente, se tiñeron de un suave tinte carmín.

Milo sonrió lascivamente, esperando a que su siguiente víctima llegara hasta él.

Que mejor cuartada que la de un conductor de taxis.

.

**…Duermo en un acorde mágico…**

**…Y despierto al oírlo tocar…**

**…Soy la esencia de la humanidad…**

**.**

-Ve con cuidado hijo- dijo la mujer despidiéndose del estudiante de casi veinte años de edad. –Sabes que no me gusta que pases la noche afuera, especialmente con ese irresponsable de Kanon-

Camus contempló la mirada preocupada de su madre. Delicadamente, le brindó un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres demasiado exagerada. Tan sólo van a ser cuatro horas que voy a estar afuera- bromeó sacudiéndole un poco el hombro. Últimamente su carácter frío había ido cambiando poco a poco. Quizás por la influencia de aquellos gemelos. La mujer respiró un tanto más tranquila.

-Bueno, eres bastante grande también-

-Exacto, no te preocupes-

-¿Llevas el celular?-

-Si mamá- contestó revisando sus bolsillos. Tenía dinero, ropa, cepillo dental. El informe…no necesitaba de nada más. –Me tengo que ir, la micro no pasa que digamos cada cinco minutos, y menos en estas festividades-

-Espera Camus- las manos pálidas, pero esculturales de la mujer hurguetearon rápidamente en el delantal que traía puesto. Los ojos carmines del acuariano distinguieron una cantidad de billetes bastante aceptable. –No tomes eso, mejor vete en colectivo, es mucho más rápido-

-No es necesario…- antes de que pudiera seguir argumentándole, su madre tomó su mano y depositó el dinero.

-Tómalo, luego no quiero que me andes pelando con tus amigos-

-No puedo contigo ¿verdad?- el pelirrojo le mostró una sonrisa, a medida que se iba alejando de la casa.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella mujer sintió que no volvería a ver a su hijo.

.

**…Represento la promiscuidad…**

**…De las almas que enferman de paz…**

**…Me presento: soy la libertad de tu cuerpo**

**…Y no cobro con fe..**.

.

Habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que había llegado al paradero, y aún no pasaba la dichosa locomoción. Curvó sus cejas en un gesto despectivo, molesto. De acuerdo, acordó interiormente que lo primero que pasara lo haría parar. A esta altura no importaba mucho cuanto le cobrara, y contando con el dinero que le había entregado su madre estaba seguro de que podría pagarlo.

Su corazón latió más aliviado cuando un taxi frenó frente a él.

-¿Necesita ir a algún lado amigo?- la voz de aquel joven era un poco rasposa, melódica. Nunca un timbre le había atraído tanto como ese. No contestó de inmediato por culpa de la cantidad de cosas que su cerebro estaba reteniendo.

-Si…-

-Suba entonces, le puedo hacer una rebaja muy razonable- aquellos ojos lucían un atractivo color celeste marino. Unos destellos azules profundos mezclados con líneas verdosas. La pupila estaba más dilatada de lo normal. Aún así…era atrayente.

-De acuerdo- Camus subió al vehículo, acomodándose en el asiento delantero, al lado derecho del conductor. Milo contempló el buen porte de aquel hombre. Las piernas del estudiante lucían un bonito pantalón de cuero negro, apretándole la carne de la piel. Deslizó su lengua deseando probar un poco de aquella tez bronceada.

-¿A dónde amigo?- preguntó colocándose una gorra sobre su melena, y desabrochándose los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa.

-A la población Kennedy- el acuariano se quitó su chaqueta para cubrirse con ella, los ojos profundos de Milo se perdieron entre la tela, y el cuello del individuo.

-A sus órdenes señor- el escorpión encendió el motor del auto, realizó una pequeña maniobra y se encaminaron hacia aquella pista.

Camus parpadeó un instante, jurando que hace un rato la silueta del conductor no se había reflejado en el espejo.

Una sonrisa socarrona nació en los labios del chico rubio.

.

**…Y ahora dime: ¿Cuanto vale tu alma?...**

**…Y ahora pide: ¿dinero o placer?**

**…Sueñas con curar el cáncer…**

**…El sida fue cosa de Yahvé…**

**.**

-¿Disculpe?- la voz del chico también le había gustado mucho. Era adictiva, con un ligero aliento a menta. Los ojos de Milo se detuvieron frente a los de Camus, penetrándole interiormente. -¿Le molesta si enciendo su radio?-

-Claro que no, úsela no más- los dedos delgados del acuariano giraron el grueso botón negro. Sintonizándole en la radio emisora que mejor se captara.

Pero lo que escuchó salir de aquella garganta no era justamente un linda canción para noche de brujas, tampoco la transmisión del concierto de Soda estereo.

-"…el sujeto tiene el cabello largo y ondulado, con algunos flequillos platinados entre su melena rubia."- Camus quedó estupefacto, de nuevo estaban hablando de aquel asesino que se había escapado de la cárcel hace unos pocos días. -En su brazo hay un tatuaje que tiene la figura de un escorpión, un pendiente cuelga de su oreja izquierda."-

Por alguna razón desconocida su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal. Sus ojos no podían girar de dirección. Las manos le sudaron un poco. Cuando se había subido, había logrado contemplar una ligera marca que se extendía debajo de la ropa del conductor. El brillo metálico que se reflejó por un segundo había sido el movimiento ondulatorio del aro perforándole la carne de la oreja izquierda.

Milo lo contemplaba disimuladamente a medida que extendía su sonrisa.

-Ya llegamos señor- Camus observó con desesperación la calle, para darse cuenta de que había sido conducido hasta un callejón desprovisto de luces.

La tez de su rostro cambió a un blanco espectral.

Casi se le escapó un grito al momento en que los dedos huesudos del escorpión le apretaron un tanto las venas, mostrándole una filosa daga.

-Tan sólo quiero jugar un poco- el aire sarcástico que brotó de su boca no logró tranquilizar al acuariano. Camus tragó saliva sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. – Y si quieres salir vivo de aquí tendrás que cooperar querido-

Milo se bajó del automóvil. Abriendo la otra puerta cual príncipe caballeresco en un cuento de hadas.

Sólo que en esta historia la doncella no habría de salir de vuestro castillo.

.

**…Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca…**

**…Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción…**

**…Y sé que moriré de amor decadente…**

**…Lúgubres besos, ¡Quémate en mí!...**

**.**

.Los dientes del joven rubio le perforaron la piel de su cuello, devorándoselo con fervientes besos. Camus no podría hacer nada, las amarras que le había infringido en sus muñecas no se soltarían nunca. Aquella lengua desconocida recorría su cuerpo saboreándolo lentamente.

Los ojos claros y atractivos que antes había contemplado habían cambiado a una tonalidad rojiza, con un destello moribundo luciendo entremedio de su iris.

-Pórtate bien niño- murmuró el escorpión desabrochando los botones de la camisa color vino del acuariano. El pecho descubierto de Camus había ingresado por su mirada excitándole irremediablemente. Milo se lamió los labios, impaciente.

La boca del acuariano estaba tapada por un paño, sus piernas encadenadas al fierro que se extendía verticalmente hasta el techo. El rubio le sonrió de manera demoníaca.

Dejó que sus manos recorrieran aquella piel, infringiéndole de vez en cuando algunos golpes profundos.

Camus se movía tratando de soltarse de las amarras.

-Descuida, no se van a aflojar- el rubio se arrodilló cerca del acuariano, estiró su mano acariciándole el mentón, hasta subir por la mejilla. - Lo sé por que yo mismo las hice- su boca se estampó en el cartílago, succionándole la sangre. Una huella quedó impregnada en el suelo cubierto de piedras y ceniza.

El escorpión rompió la tela de la camisa dejando en evidencia su desesperación. El pecho de Camus quedó al descubierto; una corriente de aire bastante fría le penetró hasta aturdirle su columna vertebral.

-Eres tan lindo, lástima que luego nadie podrá apreciar tu belleza- los orbes carmines del pelirrojo observaron como el sujeto estampaba sus uñas sobre el cierre de su pantalón. Lentamente fue deslizando la cremallera.

Como deseaba que todo esto se terminara de inmediato.

.

**…El príncipe de la dulce pena soy…**

**…Y mi sangre alimenta tu ser…**

**...La lujuria de mis alas roza tus pechos y araña tu piel….**

**.**

Las manos blanquecinas jugaron con las tetillas del estudiante, apretándolas. Las mejillas de Camus se tiñeron de un color carmín muy potente. Aquel sujeto no era para nada sutil.

Los dientes filudos de Milo se dejaron caer sobre la carne palpitante, logrando que el cuerpo del acuariano se arqueara, casi partiéndose por la mitad. Las mordidas iban aumentando su velocidad, y fuerza.

-¿Te gusta?- la mirada del chico era lastimera, y de súplica. El rubio le sonrió desquiciadamente. El sonido de su risa formó ecos en los rincones del recinto. –Pues a mi sí- murmuró observándolo con malicia y rencor. Sus uñas filudas se enterraron sobre la carne, cortándole varios trozos. Miles de ríos de líquido rojizo bañaron el cuerpo del estudiante universitario. El escorpión se acercó hasta su pequeña presa, acariciándole dulcemente el rostro.

-Las personas son más lindas cuando terminan en un destino cruel- inesperadamente el rubio pateó al acuariano. Camus creyó que se le saldría el corazón por el pecho. Era como si le estuviera infringiendo el odio de un verdadero alacrán.

Las manos del rubio cayeron violentas sobre el sexo del acuariano. Apretándolo con una ira desenfrenada. Camus percibió como le dolía su espalda, y le quemaba la entrepierna. Los gemidos salían desde su garganta, pero quedaban atrapados en su boca.

Milo sonrió sabiendo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su querido invitado.

Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el miembro, sensibilizándolo. El pelirrojo sentía como su sangre aumentaba gradualmente de temperatura. Su lengua se movió encolerizada en el interior de su boca. Sus dientes le pesaban demasiado.

Camus creyó que vería el final en el momento en que la boca de su agresor se lo devoró con una velocidad ilimitada.

.

**…Bebe, embriaga tus vicios…**

**…Decide: orgasmos o amor…**

**…La única iglesia que ilumina es la que arde…**

**…El Nazareno duerme en su cruz…**

**.**

La saliva del rubio estaba caliente, y el miembro del acuariano, palpitante. El sujeto disfrutaba lastimándolo. Le gustaba ver aquel gesto de desesperación en el rostro del pelirrojo. Era algo muy superior a él. Algo cautivante y adictivo. Despampanante.

Lentamente fue deshaciéndose de las prendas que le molestaban. Se acercó hasta su querido estudiante, lamiéndose la comisura de su boca lascivamente.

Camus no comprendía por qué razón hacia todo eso, y no entendía por qué no había atacado sus labios.

-Nunca beso cuando estoy trabajando- casi le dio taquicardia. Nadie podría saber lo que estaba pensando, a menos de que no fuera de este mundo. Milo se inclinó hasta la entrada del acuariano, el joven tembló presintiendo que esto no lo resistiría.

-Disfrútalo- murmuró en el momento en que ingresaba uno de sus dedos rasguñándole la piel, y dejándole huellas. Camus gritó cuando el miembro del delincuente ingresó violento en el fondo de su cuerpo. Torturándolo. El rubio embestía sin ninguna consideración hacia su víctima. Para él era mejor mientras más rápido e hiriente fuera.

Los ojos carmesíes del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas, contemplaba el techo podrido del lugar. Un as de luz ingresaba hasta el sitio, provocando contraste entre lo muerto de su piel, y lo vivo de aquellas perlas cristalinas.

Milo sonreía, sintiendo como las ganas de vivir del pelirrojo comenzaba a extinguirse. Pronto terminaría menguándose.

El corazón del acuariano latió de forma prolongada al darse cuenta de que su agresor había dejado de tortúralo. Las manos del hombre se dirigieron hasta la cremallera de su propio pantalón, se arregló la camisa y encendió un cigarro.

Ahora sólo quedaba romperle el cuello, y arrancarle la piel. Cuando volviera a su casa colocaría una muestra de su nueva adquisición, quizás se quedara con uno de sus ojos brillantes o tal vez con una simple muestra de cabello.

Cualquier cosa estaba bien para él.

.

**…Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca…**

**…Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción…**

**…Y sé que moriré de amor decadente…**

**…Lúgubres besos, ¡Quémate en mí!...**

**.**

-Quédate quieto- dijo acercándose hasta el rostro del chico.- Voy a quitarte el paño, pero no debes gritar- Camus dejó escapar más lágrimas, observando a su agresor. Como una persona tan atractiva podía ser tan desgraciado.

Los dedos delgados recorrieron la cinta, desatándola. El estudiante de medicina sintió como se liberaba de un gran peso, el aire pudo ingresar hasta sus pulmones.

Sus ojos carmesíes contemplaron como Milo buscaba algo en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. El rubio extendió un papel hasta las piernas del acuariano.

Camus aún no había distinguido aquel documento.

-Te conviene echarle una ojeada, claro, si es que quieres saber por qué estoy haciendo todo esto- y como todos sabemos la curiosidad es una fuerza demasiado poderosa. El corazón del acuariano brincó lleno de miedo.

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto cierto?-

Camus lo conocía demasiado bien, eran amigos.

-Te voy a contar un secretito- Milo dejó que su aliento chocara contra el rostro del pelirrojo, lamiéndole la piel de su mejilla derecha. –Él me contrató- los ojos del chico se llenaron de miedo. El rubio aprovechó el espasmo para aprisionarle el cuello y cortarle la respiración. El rostro se fue volviendo cada vez más pálido hasta que una ligera tonalidad azulina fue poseyendo sus labios. La respiración del chico fue acelerándose, sus manos tratando de golpear al agresor. Milo le estampó un brutal golpe en el rostro.

El corazón de Camus paró, cortándosele los latidos.

El cuello crujió indicando que la fuerza de aquella presión le había quebrado los huesos.

-Bueno, ahora debo recoger mi paga- lentamente el escorpión sacó la misma daga con la que antes le había apuntado, pero ahora tenía otro fin. Levantó el brazo del acuariano infringiéndole heridas en las muñecas, dibujando un bonito alacrán y decorándole con la sangre chorreante y caliente.

A medida que creaba su obra le impregnada de besos suaves y placenteros.

.

**…Oh Señor, rey de la tristeza…**

**…Ángel del dulce dolor…**

**…Bebe la hiel de mi boca…**

**…Blasfema, ven y hazme el amor…**

**.**

Milo había cortado varios de los cabellos rojizos y brillantes del chico. Lo que más le gustaba a él no era hacer el amor con sus víctimas. No, sus gustos eran un poco más in entendibles.

El cuchillo se deslizaba lentamente por la carne, provocando que la sangre chorreara manchándole la camisa. Algunos trozos de aquella piel aún estaban impregnados en el instrumento metálico y filudo. Las manos de Camus habían sido desprovistas de sus dedos.

-Serás una linda muñeca, te llevaré a mi casa para que le hagas compañía a las demás-

Milo disfrutaba torturando a sus víctimas.

Lo que más le gustaba era esparcir su veneno.

La cabeza del estudiante de medicina quedó tirada en el suelo, lejos de su cuerpo y cerca de las piernas del alacrán. Milo la recogió acogiéndola sobre su regazo.

-Vamos, te prometo que te voy a cuidar bien- dijo acariciando las mejillas muertas del chico. El escorpión le estampó un beso introduciendo su boca en los marchitos labios. Sus ojos lucían un brillo casi desquiciado e imposible de entender. Una línea de locura que rayaba contra su realidad.

-Es hora de irnos a casa querido- el rubio se levantó, envolvió la cabeza cortada de Camus con un trozo de su camisa. Su cabellera aún se lograba distinguir dentro de aquella tela.

Dirigió sus pasos lejos del recinto. De repente frenó en seco, presintiendo que una idea brotaba en el fondo de su mente.

-Espérame lindo- dejó a Camus dentro del auto, sus pies se movieron hasta el depósito de gasolina que se encontraba al lado de aquella casa podrida. Tomó un tarro de bencina. - ¿Quieres ver fuegos artificiales?, estoy seguro de que te gustarán- derramó aquel líquido alrededor del recinto, formando otro alacrán. Encendió su segundo cigarrillo, cuando botó aquel humo lleno de alquitrán dejó caer el fósforo, comenzando el incendio.

-Ahora nos vamos pequeño- el fuego fue consumiendo toda la evidencia de lo que había ocurrido.

Aquellas llamas fueron los únicos testigos de una fotografía que yacía al lado de un cadáver desangrado. El rostro de dos sujetos idénticos y de ojos azules, sonreían mordazmente posiblemente a la persona que la recibiría.

Milo encendió su automóvil, regresando su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

La cabeza de Camus estaba escondida bajo su asiento.

.

**…Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca…**

**…Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción…**

**…Si tocas en mi honor saldré de este infierno…**

**…Dame tu alma, ¡No quiero morir!...**

**.**

Milo se detuvo en el mismo paradero. La mano de un joven le indicó que se le acercara.

-Disculpe, ¿Está libre?-

Los ojos del alacrán observaron a un chico de cabellos castaños, sus ojos verdes le habían fascinado como ningún otro.

-Por usted amigo podría manejar toda la noche- Milo sonrió socarronamente en el instante en que Aioria se subía al taxi.

Por suerte había limpiado el cuchillo.

**- Fin -**


End file.
